


Sweet Release

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, happy 6/9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Four days. Four straight days of Yang’s bullshit.  Four days of no panties.  Four days of sliding her thighs together at her desk and praying her slick wouldn’t seep through to her chair.  Four days of Yang zipping her skirts up with a slap on her still-stinging ass.  Four days of Yang fingering her in the morning, eating her out at night and never letting her finish.  Four days of desperation.  Four days of losing her damned mind.  Four days of fucking hell.Loose sequel to "Yang's," but not necessary to read!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6/9, folks! Have some more top!Yang.  
> Thank you to storyofaginger for helping me edit this! <3

Four days. Four straight days of Yang’s bullshit. Four days of no panties. Four days of sliding her thighs together at her desk and praying her slick wouldn’t seep through to her chair. Four days of Yang zipping her skirts up with a slap on her still-stinging ass. Four days of Yang fingering her in the morning, eating her out at night and never letting her finish. Four days of desperation. Four days of losing her damned mind. Four days of fucking hell.

“Last day, baby,” Yang said, wiping her wet fingers on Blake’s inner thigh as she slipped out of her. Blake clenched tight at the emptiness, already missing her touch. “You ready for tonight?” Blake glared at her, but there was nothing but pathetic want in her gaze. She knew it. Yang knew it. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered trying to pretend she wasn’t a mess of desire and slick. “I know you are. One more day, baby.”

“Please, Yang.” She wasn’t sure why she was begging at this point. Not when Yang was determined to torture her. Not when release was so close and yet so far away. “You can fuck me now, and I’ll do whatever you want.” Dangerous words, but she was so close, it wouldn’t take much to finish her off. Her clit pulsed. “Please, Yang.”

Yang snorted. “As much as I love the idea of fucking you stupid and sending you off to work, I’d rather wait until tonight.” She brought her fingers to Blake’s mouth, and her lips parted instantly. She sucked on the digits, letting her tongue run all over the surface of her skin. “I want to take my time unraveling you.” Blake sucked harder, more on instinct than anything.

Yang pulled her fingers away, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to her hand. She brushed her fingers against Blake’s cheek, rubbing the wetness into her skin. “Don’t wash your face,” she ordered, bending down to pick up Blake’s skirt. “Not until you get to work, at least.” Blake nodded, stepping into her skirt on shaky legs. Yang pulled it up over her thighs and settled it around her waist, taking her time to tuck her shirt in. “Fuck, baby. You look like sin.”

Blake turned to face the mirror, sucking in a breath as Yang’s hands skimmed her waist and her ribs. It was a simple outfit, a white blouse and high waisted black pencil skirt that covered her knees, but Yang’s hands made her understand what her girlfriend saw. _Who_ her girlfriend saw. Her breath caught, and she bit her lip. 

Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Yang, who grinned and slid her hands over her ass, squeezing. “You look so prim and proper,” Yang breathed into the shell of her ear. “So put together.” Another squeeze and Blake’s knees go weak; she leaned against Yang for support. “But we both know you’re my slut, don’t we?” 

Blake swallowed hard. She nodded. “Yes.” 

Yang bit the corner of her ear. “Say it.”

“I’m your slut.” She’d gotten used to saying it the past few days, but that didn’t make it any easier. Hearing her voice say those words, seeing Yang’s eyes darken, feeling her heart race made Blake clear her throat, square her shoulders, and meet her own gaze in the mirror “I’m a slut, Yang. Just for you.”

“Just for me.” Yang smiled, hands still on her ass. “I’m so excited to fuck you tonight, baby. Can’t wait to make you cum. I know you’re desperate for it. It took barely anything this morning to get you going.” It was true. A few pumps of Yang’s fingers, and Blake had started shaking. She had woken up wet every day since Yang had tied her down and denied her release four days ago. 

Yang kissed her neck, a relatively chaste motion considering the electric pleasure it sent coursing through her. “You know, I have no idea how you get any work done like this.”

“It’s a miracle,” she said, unable to stop herself from squirming in Yang’s hands. Still, her girlfriend held her tight. 

“You’re very impressive, baby,” Yang murmured against her skin. “So productive, even when you’re wet for me.” The Yang in the mirror smiled at her, and it was all teeth. “Do you think anyone knows? Knows your little secret?”

Blake bit her lip. “No,” she said. “I don’t think so.”

“They can’t smell it when they walk into your office? Can’t smell you?” Yang squeezed her ass, kneaded the flesh. “I’d be surprised if they didn’t know at this point. You absolutely reek of desperation, baby.” Blake’s knees buckled. “I don’t know how everyone doesn’t know you’re such a slut.” Yang’s hand traversed up her waist to grab her breast, massaging it. “Just a few days of teasing, and you melt in my hands.”

“Just a few days of teasing?” she choked out. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m also the one that decides when you cum, so consider watching your words, baby.” 

“Please, Yang, please, I can’t. Fuck. I can’t wait any longer,” she whimpered.

“I know, I know,” Yang soothed, rubbing her side and palming her breast. Her nipples pebbled beneath her bra as Yang continued her ministrations. “You’re going to be good, aren’t you? I’d hate to make you wait another week to cum.” Her voice oozed faux pity, the kind that made her drench her panties. That is, when she was allowed to wear them. But now, there was nothing between her aching core and the cool air. “But, fuck, a single touch on your clit, and you’re halfway there, aren’t you?”

“Please,” she repeated, straining in Yang’s grasp.

Yang chuckled, withdrawing her hand from and smacking her ass. “Be a good girl and when you get home, we’ll talk.” Blake nodded, already missing Yang’s warm touch. “I’m gonna go finish packing your lunch. Get yourself ready.”

Blake didn’t dare turn around before Yang was gone, still staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was pink, and her shirt was askew. She sighed and fixed herself, trying to not focus on how badly she needed to be touched. She took a deep breath and slid her feet into her heels. 

She could do this. It was just a few hours. Only a few hours stood between her and sweet release. She could definitely do this. 

* * *

Blake could not do this.

She took a deep breath, shifting her thighs together as she straightened . “I completely understand,” she said, unable to stop her eyes from flicking to the clock. “I’ll look into this myself on Monday.”

“Thank you, Miss Belladonna,” the man said. He stood up and reached for her hand. “I really appreciate it.” She smiled and stood to shake his hand, ignoring the way her wetness started dripping down her thighs the second she stood up. “You’re a good woman, you know that?”

Her smile tightened, and she nodded. “It’s the least I can do. I’ll be in early on Monday, and I’ll get right on it.” She released his hand. “Would you like me to show you the way out?”

The man shook his head. “No, I’ll be alright. I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” she said, watching as he left. She didn’t dare sit back down until her door shut. She collapsed into her chair, fumbling for her scroll and opening her messages to Yang. _I’m going to die._

_You were made for this. You’re not going to die._ She could practically hear the snort in Yang’s voice, hear the patience that she only seemed to have whenever she wanted to torment Blake. _Color_?

_Green._

_Good. Go to the bathroom._

Her heart skipped a beat. _Going now_. She tucked her Scroll into her skirt’s pocket and quickly strode out of her office. She nodded at her receptionist as she passed and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. She tried the handle. Never had she been so relieved to find it open. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it. _What now?_

_Skirt down. Sit._

Blake took a deep breath and dropped her skirt around her ankles. She sat on the toilet as primly as she could manage. _Sitting._

_Good. Touch yourself how you’d like, but tell me when you’re close._

She sucked in a sharp breath, but she didn’t let herself hesitate. Her hands immediately dipped down to her clit, fingers circling, pressing and pushing against the sensitive bud. _Fuck_ , it felt good. _Thank you._

_How are you touching yourself?_

_Two fingers, on my clit._ She bit her lip to keep her breathy pants to herself. _I wish you were here_. 

_I know. I wish I was there, too. Seeing you fuck yourself in the bathroom. Makes me wet._

Blake sped up. Her fingers were forceful, harsh, almost painful in their eagerness. There was no room for teasing, just sheer desperation and the need to finish. She nearly sobbed as she approached the edge. She knew what was coming, but she couldn’t stop the hope that bloomed in her chest. _I’m close._

_Already? Hands off._

It took more effort than she was proud to admit to wrench her hand away. She flexed her fingers and ignored the trembling in her veins. _I’m shaking._

_Take a minute to collect yourself. Do you need me to call you?_

Blake bit her lip as she washed her hands. _Just keep texting me. I have lunch after this._

_Okay, good. Drink some water when you get back to your desk._

_I will._ She brought her skirt back up around her waist and tucked her shirt in. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was slightly flushed, but she still looked put together. Even if she very much did _not_ feel put together. 

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom on unsteady legs. Just a few more hours, then she was home free.

* * *

“Hey, baby, how was work?” Yang called as Blake opened the door. She dropped her bag, took off her shoes, locked the door, and practically ran for the kitchen. Yang smiled as she approached but Blake didn’t give her the time to speak again before she pressed her mouth to hers. She leaned deep into the kiss, threading her hands into Yang’s hair and pulling her down. 

“You need to fuck me,” she said when they broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. “You need to fuck me _now_.”

Yang’s eyes were dark, her hands tight on Blake’s hips. “Oh, so you’re the one giving orders now?” she asked, raising a brow. “That’s cute, baby.” Yang’s smile sharpened, and it made her stomach twist. Her thighs were already slick with anticipation and Yang had barely touched her. The drive home had been maddening, she was sure she leaked through her skirt. She didn’t even care.

“Please, Yang. Please, please, _fuck_ , I can’t take it anymore,” she said. “I need you to fuck me, I can’t-” Her breath caught. “I’m going die if you don’t fuck me right now.” 

Yang gave her a sly smile. “Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” She pressed her body closer into Blake, and Blake nearly sobbed in relief. “I gotchu, baby,” Yang said against her lips. “I’ll take real good care of you, I promise.” Her hands drifted from Blake’s waist to cup her ass, and Blake gasped as Yang picked her up by her thighs. Blake’s legs instantly wrapped around Yang as she pressed deeper into the kiss while Yang carried her into the bedroom.

Yang dropped her on the bed. Her back bounced against the mattress. Blake watched as Yang straightened up and smiled. “Hands on the headboard, baby.” She smirked. “Unless you want to continue giving the orders.”

She shook her head, throat dry. “I’m sorry-”

“I’ll show you sorry,” Yang said, ripping open the buttons of her shirt. She threw it in the corner before unhooking her bra. Blake let out a low moan at her roughness, her breath already erratic. Yang smiled, and silk ties appeared in her hands. Blake shivered as Yang roughly tied her wrists above her head, her chest heaving as Yang worked. “You wanted to be fucked, baby. Remember that. You couldn’t wait, could you? So desperate for me. So desperate to cum, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” she croaked, nodding. “I’m so desperate. Please, Yang, I can’t-”

“But you can,” Yang said. “But you can.”

Blake shuddered, straining against her bonds. “Yang, please.” Yang ignored her in favor of peeling off her skirt. “Please, I can’t wait anymore.” Yang sat between her knees and spread her legs wide, the air cool on her hot lips. “Please, Yang.” 

“You’ll wait for as long as I want you to.” Yang flashed her teeth. “You like that, don’t you? Like that I control you. Control when you get pleasure. When you get release.” Her fingers skimmed her inner thigh. Instinctively, Blake’s legs tried to shut, but Yang stopped them. “You say you can’t wait, but you can, and you will. If I want you to. Isn’t that right?” Yang smirked, waiting for her answer.

Blake’s heart hammered in her chest. “Right. I-I’ll wait if you want me to,” she nodded, hating herself for it. “But please, Yang.”

“You can do better than that.” Her finger traced upwards, not quite touching her swollen mound. “Don’t you want to cum, baby?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes.”

“Then beg.”

Blake took a deep breath. “Please, fuck me. Yang, please. I need you to fuck me. I need it so bad...”

“Not good enough. You can do better than that.” Yang stroked her thigh once more, her nails just scratching the surface in the most deliciously painful way. “What do you need, baby?”

“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” She took a deep breath. “I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk. Need you to make me cum my brains out. Need you in me. Yang, please, please.” She squirmed as she tried to break out of the bonds, but Yang had tied them strong. Fuck, she needed to touch herself. Needed Yang to touch her. “I need it.”

“I don’t believe you,” Yang sang. “Make me believe it, baby.”

“I’ve been so wet,” she pleaded, spreading her legs further to emphasize her point. Yang’s eyes went straight to her weeping core. Blake didn’t let her embarrassment deter her. “I thought about you the whole day. I thought about your fingers, your mouth, you, and I couldn’t take it. You’re all I’ve thought about for the past week, Yang. All I’ve thought about.”

She took a deep breath and kept going. “I’ve only thought about you fucking me into the mattress. I need you to make me cum. I need it so bad, I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t. I’m going crazy. Baby, _please_ , just fucking _fuck_ me!” 

“Would you still want me to fuck you if you couldn’t cum?” Yang mused.

“Yes.” No hesitation. Blake swallowed hard. “Please, Yang. Just give it to me!”

Yang’s eyes were dark. Blake gasped as two fingers plunged into her core. She immediately resumed squirming in her bonds. Her clit pulsed as Yang’s fingers started pistoning, in and out. “Fuck,” she breathed, head tilting back into the pillows. “Fuck, Yang.” 

“Are you already close?” Yang asked, not slowing down.

She nodded. “Not close enough,” she managed.

Yang chuckled. “We’re going to have to change that.” Her fingers started curling, prodding at her walls. _Fuck_. “Tell me when you’re close, baby.” Blake nodded, eyes half lidded as pleasure started to overtake her. “Look at me. Look at me while I fuck you.” Blake forced her eyes open to see Yang smirking at her. She was still fully clothed, making her all too aware of her own nudity. 

She met Yang’s lilac eyes and whimpered. “Fuck.” She bit her lip. Her body felt alive, electric, as if she had touched a live wire. “Fuck, Yang.”

Yang pressed harder, massaging her walls. “You’re so fucking desperate,” Yang grunted. “Can you hear how wet you are right now?” She could. She sounded obscene, sloppy and slick and like a slut. Yang’s slut. Her face, already red from pleasure, was flushing deeper from embarrassment. “Good. Don’t think I didn’t see the stain on your skirt, slut. Did you think you could hide that from me?”

“No- no!” she tried. It was getting harder to speak, getting harder to string words together coherently. 

“Were you so desperate that you just forgot to mention it, then?”

“Y-yes.” Her eyes clenched shut again. Yang pinched her thigh. “Ouch!”

“Eyes. On. Me.” Yang raised a brow. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

She nodded, and her toes curled as Yang rubbed just so. “Fuck, Yang, I’m close!”

“How close?” Yang asked, not slowing down, not lightening up, not giving in.

“Just a little more. Fuck, Yang-” She whined as Yang took her hand away. “Yang!” She was panting. She tried closing her legs, but Yang’s body blocked her. “Please, I can’t- I can’t, Yang, I can’t!” 

“This is what happens when you try to give orders, baby.” Yang kissed her belly, never breaking eye contact. “I told you, you’d be sorry.” Her grin was sharp. “Are you sorry, slut?”

“Yes, Yang, yes! Brothers, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she blabbered, the words spilling out over her mouth. “I’m so sorry! Please, Yang, I can’t- I’m sorry, but I can’t!”

“Color?” Yang asked. Blake took a deep breath, gulping down air as Yang gently rubbed her thigh. “Breathe, baby. Just breathe. Take your time.” Her voice was softer. It brought her back to herself. 

She took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. All the while, Yang kept rubbing her thigh, her touch tender, soft, and constant. “Green,” she said finally. “But I can’t- I _need_ to cum, Yang.” Her voice broke.

“You will.” Yang kept rubbing her thigh. “You will, baby, you will. But first, I’m going to make you sorry. I’m going to make you so desperate, baby, I’m going to have you crawling out of your skin. I’m going to make you _sob_. How does that sound?” 

She shivered. She raised her gaze to meet Yang’s once more, and she nodded. “Please,” she croaked. “Whatever you want. Just let me cum.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked. “Because we can end this here, baby. I can finish you off, and we can end this.” Her eyes filled with concern. “I need you to be sure.”

“I’m sure.” She nodded. “Really.”

“Say it,” Yang demanded in a dark tone. Blake’s throat closed up, but Yang continued. “Tell me that you want to be teased and fucked within an inch of your life instead of the easy way out. Tell me you’re such a slut for me that you’re desperate enough to stave off your orgasm in exchange for pleasing me. Tell me, baby, how bad you want this.”

Blake bit her lip. “Fuck me, Yang. Do whatever you want to me! Fuck, do whatever, just let me cum.” Yang tsked, so she tried again. “I want this, baby. I want you so bad. I want to please you so bad.”

“That’s my girl,” Yang said. “How’re you feeling?”

Blake breathed a sigh of relief. “Desperate. Really, really desperate.” Her pussy felt like it was shaking, every inch of her felt unsteady and uncertain but so fucking needy. Every nerve ached with desire, with _want_ , and she needed Yang to keep touching her. 

Yang smiled. “Good, good. But I meant how on edge are you?”

“Oh.” She flushed. “Not as close anymore.” She was still turned on, still happily filled with pleasure, but she wasn’t about to finish. Every inch of her skin was alert, though, and she knew it wouldn’t take much from Yang to get her back to the edge.

“We’ll have to fix that.” Blake shifted, her legs trying to press together. Yang’s smile grew. “Brothers, you want this so bad.”

“I do, I do,” she croaked, forcing her voice to work. Yang’s fingers started prodding at her once more, and she nearly choked. “Fuck, Yang. _Fuck_.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Yang mused. “We’ll have to clean it up somehow. But another day.” Blake quivered. “We’ve been so focused on your pleasure, baby, don’t think I’ve forgotten about mine.” Yang chuckled. “I’ve been spoiling you.”

“I really don’t want to see you torturing me,” she said breathlessly, and Yang laughed.

“No, you really don’t. But one day.” Yang’s eyes brightened. “One day, I’ll take you apart, piece by piece, and you’ll see how cruel I can be.” She kissed her belly once more. “This is my nice side.”

“I know.” She wet her lips. “I’m grateful.”

Yang smiled at her. “I _like_ pleasuring you. I _like_ teasing you. This is all for me, baby. But yes, you should be grateful.” Yang’s fingers snuck out and started gently rubbing her clit, her touch feather light. Blake’s back arched off the mattress. “Grateful I bother with fucking a slut like you.” Blake flushed. “You get so wet for me. You’re so fucking eager.”

“Just for you,” she rasped. “Just for you.”

“I know, I know,” Yang soothed. Her touch stayed light, and Blake pulled at her silk bonds. “You’ve been wet for days, and all for me. Just for me. For fuck’s sake, baby, you _soaked through_ your skirt today. You’re such a slut. _My_ slut.”

“Yours, all yours!” 

Yang pressed her clit before retreating. “Don’t forget to tell me when you’re close,” she warned. Blake nodded, swallowing hard. She kept her gaze on Yang. “You’re a desperate slut, I know it won’t take much now, will it?” 

Her heart raced. “Not much,” she repeated. “Not much now.”

“I love you like this,” Yang said, kissing her thigh. Blake shivered. “Fuck, you’re so sensitive. But I love you like this. On edge. Shaking. So submissive.” Yang’s teeth nipped her flesh, and she whined at the sudden sharpness. “Perfect for me, baby. You’re perfect.” 

Blake closed her eyes for a moment, giving herself the space to take a breath and let Yang’s words wash over her. The pleasure built within her, and she opened her eyes as Yang started massaging her clit once more. “I’m close,” she breathed. Her toes curled, and she winced at the thought of being denied again. Her pussy, however, clenched tight at the thought. 

Yang shook her head, grinning sharply. “No, you’re not. But you will be.” Her fingers sped up, rapidly circling her clit. Blake sucked in a breath. “You can get closer.”

She squirmed, hips jutting up to meet Yang’s hand. “Yang, I’m-”

“Not close enough,” Yang interrupted. “Do not cum.” Her eyes closed and her brow furrowed as she tried to stave off her orgasm. Yang didn’t reprimand her, at least. Her stomach tightened. She couldn’t help herself from moaning. “Just a little longer, baby. You can do this.” Yang’s eyes glimmered with the threat of what would happen if she couldn’t.

She nodded, eyes opening as she sucked in a breath that broke off into a whine. Yang didn’t let up, she stayed steady in her pace. Blake wished she would speed up, slow down, _something_. Just to make it bearable. Her toes curled. “ _Yang_ -” 

Yang stopped touching her.

“Fuck,” she shouted, writhing in her bonds. Her eyes watered. “Yang, _please_.”

Yang hummed, gently stroking her thigh. “You’re doing so well, baby. You’re doing such a good job.” Her nails raked over the top of her skin, and Blake knew there would be red lines on her flesh afterward. “Imagine I just left you like this. Didn’t come back until I wanted to see you squirm. I said you would cum but I never said when.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “ _Yang_ -”

“Fuck, baby, the way you say my name,” Yang purred. Her voice went straight to Blake’s core, smooth and deep and downright sinful. “You should hear yourself.” Yang resumed brushing her fingers over Blake’s thigh, her tough feather-light. Blake groaned, arching her hips off the bed. “ _Yang_ ,” she mocked. “Begging me to let you cum. I love it. I love the way you say my name.”

“Yang,” she breathed. “Please.”

“You beg so prettily. I love hearing it. Love hearing you get so desperate. You’re such a slut, baby, and that mouth of yours is perfect for this, made for this.” Yang’s other hand moved to hold her hip, fingers brushing over the skin. “I could keep you like this for hours, baby. And you’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded, throat dry. “Y-yes.” Her cheeks flamed. “But please, Yang, please, please, _please_.” Blake had forgotten most of her vocabulary beyond _Yang_ and _please_. That was all she needed. “Please, I need it. I need you.”

“What you need is to please me.” Yang gave her a lopsided grin. “And I’m pretty fucking pleased right now, baby.” Blake smiled at her, a small laugh breaking out of her lips. Yang’s hand tightened on her hip, a small reassurance. “You’re so good. Letting me do what I want to you. So good, baby. Such a good slut.”

Blake whimpered, straining against her bonds. Yang’s hand moved from her hip to her waist, gently brushing her skin. A shiver went through her. “You’re doing great, baby,” Yang cooed. “So good. Just a little longer.” She arched a brow. “Are you ready?”

“Y-yes. Please, Yang.” She bit her lip. “I’m so ready.”

Yang pressed a kiss to her thigh. “Are you sure?” she asked, teasing. “Are you sure you’re desperate enough?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Her hips bounced against the mattress in her eagerness. “Please, Yang.” She didn’t bother with shame when she was this close. “ _Fuck me_.”

Yang’s eyes darkened. Instead of responding, she lowered her face between Blake’s thighs. Blake could feel her breath on her wet lips. “Look at me, baby.” Blake took a deep breath before daring to meet Yang’s eyes. Without looking away, Yang brought her mouth to her clit and sucked. 

Blake cried out, hands curling around the bedposts. Yang’s tongue deftly caressed her clit as her hot mouth sucked her flesh. _Fuck_ , she was already back on the edge. Blake barely resisted the urge to close her eyes, forced herself to not look away from Yang’s unending gaze. Her blush deepened as Yang began flicking her bud with her tongue, dominance oozing from her dark lilac eyes. 

A whine left her lips as she arched off of the mattress. She huffed a breath and tried to grind her hips into Yang’s face but Yang stayed just out of reach, her tongue soft and constant but never more than she could take. Never more than just barely enough. Blake wanted more than just enough. She wanted to be overwhelmed, and she knew Yang was just waiting.

“Please,” she breathed. Her clit pulsed, and her toes curled. “Please, I need- I need you, _please_.” Yang remained steady. A broken moan left her lips. She flushed. “Please. Your slut needs you.”

Yang sucked harder, and Blake’s head tilted back into the pillow. She could feel Yang smiling into her as she licked. Brothers, she sounded obscene. But she couldn’t focus on the noise over the buzzing in her head, the blood pumping through her veins and burning through her body. 

“Yang, Yang, _Yang_ -” She exploded. Everything went away except for Yang’s mouth and the pleasure short-circuiting every nerve in her body. Her head went blank as her body gave in. All she knew was the heat that ricocheted through her and left fireworks in its wake. All she knew was the pure ecstasy that Yang had given her, fuck, all she knew was _Yang_.

Her whole body spasmed, pulling against the silk ties that bound her to the bed. Her throat felt raw, as if she had screamed, but she didn’t hear anything over the roaring of her blood. She felt like pure electricity, crackling and aching and singing. Blake nearly sobbed at the relief, at the release. 

The next thing she was aware of was her racing heart. She looked up at Yang, who had retreated at some point, and was smiling softly at her. “You did so good,” Yang praised. “So good.” Yang crawled up her body, kissing her way up her thighs, her belly, her sternum, her neck, until she found her lips. Blake kissed her back, but the world felt heavy. 

The ties around her wrists fell away, and she wrapped her hands around Yang’s waist. Yang smiled into their kiss, then drew back and planted a kiss on her forehead. Blake smiled sleepily at her, her eyes half lidded as she met Yang’s gaze.

“Come here,” she managed, trying to pull Yang more on top of her. But Yang stayed upright. “Yang, please.” 

“You need water,” Yang countered.

“I need to make out with you, come here.”

Yang chuckled, but she gave in. Blake nipped her lower lip before joining their mouths together once more, pressing her hips into Yang’s. Her fingers threaded themselves into Yang’s hair, and she reveled in the silkiness. Her other hand traversed Yang’s side, roughly pulling at her clothes. 

“You don’t have to,” Yang breathed against her lips.

Blake instead started attacking her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Yang’s head tilted, exposing even more skin for her to suckle. “I want to,” she smiled, moving to flip them. 

Yang stopped her, holding their bodies in place. “Breathe, baby,” she instructed. “Breathe, and then fuck me.” 

Blake rolled her eyes, but she obeyed. She didn’t break eye contact with Yang as she inhaled, taking her time with each breath. She could feel the warmth of Yang’s own breath on her skin, and she reveled in its gentle touch. Her heart slowed in her chest, and she nodded at Yang. “I want to. May I?”

Yang nodded as she flipped Blake on top of her. Blake brushed her hair behind her ears and settled herself on top of Yang. She pulled at Yang’s shirt until all she had on was a dark red lace bra. Blake sucked in a breath at the sight, at Yang’s smirk. “You’re so beautiful,” she breathed. 

She traced her fingers across Yang’s collarbones, down her sternum. Her hands went behind Yang’s back to unhook her bra, and she carefully slipped it off her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Yang’s heaving chest. She brushed her thumb over Yang’s nipple, unable to look her in the eyes as she did. The bud was already partially stiff, but it tightened under her touch. 

She brought her mouth down to her other breast, gently sucked her nipple. Yang’s hands tangled into her hair and lazily pulled at her roots. A reminder that Yang was the one in control, even if Blake was on top. A reminder that she was Yang’s. A reminder that Blake was doing this not for her own pleasure but for Yang’s.

Her tongue languidly circled her nipple, pushing, flicking, and sucking. Yang’s hands tightened in her hair as she started pushing Blake’s head down. Blake obeyed the silent order, kissing her way down her belly to meet the edge of her pants. She made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling her pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. Yang helped her out by pulling her clothes off before throwing them in the hamper across the room. “Bullseye,” Yang said, smirking.

Blake brushed her hair back behind her ears before settling herself between Yang’s legs. She inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent. She stared at the familiar blonde hairs and pink lips. Blake couldn’t resist a smirk of her own when she noticed her wetness. “Did I get you going, baby?” she teased.

“Yes.” Yang smirked. “Seeing you at my mercy does things to me. And I know that it does something to you, too. So don’t get cocky, baby.” She raised a brow. “I can make it longer than a few days, you know.”

Her stomach clenched. Instead of answering, she lowered her mouth down to Yang’s pussy and started licking up and down her lips. She tasted her and reveled in the taste. She dove in deeper, inhaling sharply as she moved to her clit. Yang’s hips circled off the mattress, moving to meet Blake’s tongue.

“So good, baby,” Yang moaned. “You’re doing such a good job.” Blake flushed with pride and sped up. One of Yang’s hands pressed harder into her scalp, and Blake’s eyes flicked up to note that her other hand was playing with her breast. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. “Fuck, harder, baby. Give me more.” Blake obliged, not daring to disobey. Not yet, at least. Not when she was still riding the high of release. Not when obeying felt so _good_.

Yang’s wetness was already all over her face. She couldn’t get enough of her taste, her smell. Yang clenched around her. “Fuck, baby.” Yang arched her back, sending her deeper into Blake’s mouth. Blake smiled, kept licking and sucking at her lips, at her clit. “You like this, like pleasing me like this. You’re so good at it, fuck. I should just have you do this all day, sitting beneath my desk, eating me out.” Blake’s heart skipped a beat. 

She couldn’t stop herself from imagining it. On her knees, between Yang’s spread legs, and entirely devoted to bringing Yang pleasure. Her jaw would ache after a while, but she would push through. She would bury her face into Yang and lick and suck and fuck her until Yang was satisfied. Until Yang was done with her. She whimpered and ran her tongue over Yang’s clit.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Yang said breathlessly. Blake could hear the pleasure in her voice, and she flushed at the knowledge that she was the cause. “More, baby. Just a little more.” Blake sucked harder, directly targeting Yang’s clit. Yang tensed around her and shuddered, and Blake knew she was there, knew that she was cumming. She eased the suction but didn’t stop until Yang softened. “Fuck, baby.”

She drew back and lamely attempted to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. “How do you feel?” she asked as she moved back up Yang’s body. She arched a brow. “Did I please you?” She blushed with a smile.

Yang sat up, pulling her into her lap so that Blake was straddling her. “Someone’s getting cocky,” Yang said, but Blake didn’t miss the way her eyes dilated. “But yes. You’ve pleased me, baby.” She kissed her forehead. “Color?”

“Green.” She slung her arms around Yang’s neck. “But we should probably shower, shouldn’t we?” 

“Yes,” Yang agreed. Her hands grabbed Blake’s ass and squeezed. “Do you want to shower before or after dinner?”

Blake tilted her head, taking in the heaviness of her limbs, the wetness of her thighs, the still erratic beating of her heart. “Before. But only if you come with me.” 

“You think you’ve earned the right to _cum_ again?”

Blake rolled her eyes as a blush covered her face. “You know I didn’t mean it like that,” she said. “But did I?”

“Yes, you did.” Yang kissed her brow once more. “But later. First, shower, then food.”

“Alright.” She pushed Yang’s back into the mattress and laid down beside her. “Ten minutes.” She curled into Yang’s side. “I want to cuddle. Just a bit.” Blake tucked her chin over Yang’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
